Routing between two hosts (e.g., on the Internet) is typically handled based on the IP (Internet Protocol) addresses assigned to the hosts. Hence, the route chosen is determined using the IP addresses of the hosts involved. This technique may not be problem when the hosts are on the same network; however, this can be very problematic as requiring more administrative interaction when the hosts are on different networks. Moreover, since most hosts can connect to the Internet, the inability to conveniently interconnect hosts on the Internet is a technical and administrative challenge.